In the case of comminuting devices, such as grinding rollers, used in particular for material-bed comminution of, for example, hard ore, operation of the comminuting device gives rise to a high degree of wear of the surface of a wear area, such as for example the grinding roller surface. In order to counteract this wear, it is known from DE 2006 010 042 A1, for example, to apply additional wear-resistant elements to the surface of the grinding roller. Given a certain degree of wear, it is necessary to replace the wear-resistant elements of the grinding roller in order to guarantee efficient grinding. By way of example, the replacement of the wear-resistant elements leads to long downtimes of the roller mill, and also high maintenance costs.
Thus a need exists for a wear-resistant element having a high wear resistance, in order to increase the maintenance intervals for replacing the wear-resistant elements.